


You and I

by 2hyunBugi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyunBugi/pseuds/2hyunBugi
Summary: Two people who are running away from reality got stuck inside the comfort a station as the rain keeps on pouring. This is a story on how they met, how they'll overcome the pressure in life and how they'll accept their feelings for each other.





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Guanlin is already 22 years old here while Jihoon is 23.

It’s raining outside the train station, Jihoon is left with no other choice but to stay inside the comfort of the small station together with a stranger. Abandoning his work and turning off the device on his hand as his manager and friends keeps on calling him to come back. He needs rest, he needs to think and unwind. He love his work but with the pressure piling up on him, he’s having an emotional breakdown. Sometimes he wonders why he’s doing this job, why he’s tiring himself to pulp? He sighed and looked at the person beside him. He’s gorgeous, that’s what he thinks. He himself knows that he’s cute, but the man beside him is a definition of gorgeousness. 

The guy is staring outside, maybe thinking when will the rain stop as he listens to some music. The guy must felt him staring and looked at him. He blushed and looked away not noticing that the guy moved closer to him and offering his other ear bud. “Do you want to listen to some music?”

He looked at the guy again and then to the ear bud being offered to him. He nodded and put it in his left ear, listening to a sweet melody of an idol group that he’s friend with. “I’m Park Jihoon, by the way.” he introduced himself.

The guy is not looking at him but said, “I’m Lai Guanlin.” He paused and then asked, “Are you by chance escaping from reality too?”

“Huh?” Jihoon looked at him curiously.

“This place, only few comes here.” Guanlin looked at him, staring at his beautiful orbs.

Jihoon gave him a faint smile, “Yes, you can say it like that. Are we the same?”

“If possible, I wanted to run even further but I can’t. Just for now, I want to be at peace in a place where people won’t find me.” Jihoon noticed Guanlin’s calm expression but his eyes are dull.

“I also want that but I’m still hearing my manager’s voice calling me.” Jihoon grinned. “But let’s forget about the things that made us come here. Do you want to tour this place with me?” Jihoon is hopeful that the guy will come with him. Even though he wanted to be alone, being with someone still makes him feel safe.

“That will be nice. We can get lost together.” Guanlin gave him a sincere laugh.

As the rain stopped pouring, they became friends. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They said that it is always the worst after the rain. There will be mud everywhere, basically chaos from people planning to go home after the downpour.

But for them it is different. In this place, they noticed how the sun’s rays are reflecting a beautiful rainbow. They noticed some trapped drops of rain at the flowers. They also noticed how each other looked so beautiful.

They toured the unfamiliar place, passing by some beautiful trees and fields not even meeting a single person. They wondered if they’re the only person out here or maybe others are just giving them time to enjoy each other’s company.

In a short time, Jihoon got familiarized with Guanlin’s smile and laugh that also made him smile. Guanlin on the other hand got intoxicated with Jihoon’s kind gestures and heartily giggles. It’s a good thing that he approached the beautiful guy and he earned himself a new friend.

They got a both tired from their walk and decided to rest at the shade of a big tree. They sat beside each other, Jihoon resting his head on Guanlin’s shoulder.

 

“I don’t want to go back anymore. It’s your fault I enjoyed this place more than I intended to.” Guanlin said as he reached Jihoon’s hands. 

“I’m feeling the same Guanlin-ah, but we need to face the things we left.” Jihoon intertwined their fingers, noticing that his fingers fill Guanlin’s fingers perfectly like they’re meant for each other. 

“Should we make a promise?” 

“What kind of promise?”

“Promise that we’ll come back here again together” Guanlin looked at Jihoon and smiled at him.

“Let’s bury a time capsule then. Let’s write a letter to each other and we’ll come back here to read it together.” Jihoon suggested, getting some papers and a box that he just shoved in his bag when he suddenly left his apartment. He gave Guanlin a paper and they write a letter for each other to read in the future. They’re smiling while thinking of the things they did today. They’re both hoping that they’ll be friends for a long time as they folded their letters, put it inside the box and buried their memories of the day.

They made another promise to contact each other as they boarded the train and reached Seoul again. They both don’t want to let each other go but the promises of today made them stronger.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Hyung, where are you? Are you busy right now?” Guanlin asked Jihoon through his phone. He checked his schedule for the day, “I’ll be available around 7pm, do you want us to meet?” 

“Yeah, I really want to watch a movie today.” 

“Do you really want that or you’re just planning to run away again?” Gualin can imagine Jihoon’s teasing smile at him at the other line. 

“That’s also one of the reason but more than that, I just really want to see you today.” Jihoon blushed with what Guanlin said to him. “Fine, but you need to pick me up here, I’ll text you the address.” 

“Okay Hyung, see you in a bit.”

 

After Jihoon’s photo shoot, he decided to wait for Guanlin inside his dressing room, making his appearance match the fashionable guy. He heard some people talking about some hot guy and realized that Guanlin arrived already. He waited for Guanlin to open the door before he suddenly launched himself to Guanlin, giving the latter a tight hug. “I missed you Guanlin-ah~” 

Guanlin caught Jihoon and ruffled his hair, “I know Hyung, sorry I got pretty busy with work and some shit happened.”

“Aww, my poor Guanlinnie~ Let’s go have some fun today and lift up your spirits.” 

“Just seeing you is enough to brighten my day, Hyung.” Jihoon smiled wildly and rubbed his head to Guanlin’s chest. “Stop that sweet talking and let’s go now.”

Guanlin chuckled with the older guy’s antics and pulled him to his car. He helped Jihoon’s fasten his seat belt as they drive to the cinemas. Jihoon is staring at Guanlin’s face like he usually do. He noticed that Guanlin’s look tired, his eye bags more prominent that it usually is. “How are you? It’s been a while since we saw each other.”

“Tired… ever since I became the head of the department, my Father keep on giving me large projects. He wants me to succeed his position as soon as possible and it’s stressing me out.” Guanlin sighed. Jihoon, touched Guanlin’s face, noticing that he looked thinner than normal. “It’s tough being a heir but I know you can do it Guanlin. You love your company and you’re intelligent too.”

“That’s true, but I’ll be more happy if they just let me do my best for the company and live my life just like I wanted.” Guanlin pouted. 

“Sometimes things just don’t go the way that we wanted.” Jihoon tried to comfort Guanlin. “As long as you’re with me, I’ll make the impossible, possible.” Guanlin said and looked at his hyung. “If that’s the case, put your attention on the road and drive faster. The movie will start soon.” They laughed as Guanlin followed what Jihoon said.

They head to the to a nearby restaurant after the movie. Guanlin blocking the stares of people to Jihoon. “Thanks..” Jihoon said as they sit at the secluded part of the restaurant. “No problem… It must be tough being an idol.” 

“Tough but I enjoy the fame”Jihoon giggles as they ordered plenty of foods. 

“Are you sure you can eat all of that?” Guanlin raised his one eyebrow after Jihoon is done ordering. “I want to eat a lot today. I’ll just starve myself tomorrow.”

Guanlin frowned, “You know that’s bad for your health, right?” 

“But I really want to eat a lot. I’ll be training a lot tomorrow onwards for an audition in a Hollywood movie.” Jihoon pouted.

“Fine but make sure to take care of yourself everyday.” 

Guanlin stared at Jihoon while the latter eat his heart out. He loves how Jihoon is just being himself in front of me. After they parted at the train station the day they met, they friendship continues to grow. They’ve been friends for more than a year already and treat each other in a really special way. When they learned about each other’s job after months of being friends, they are quite surprised since their personality is totally different with their job. They told each other secrets that they can’t tell to other people. They make sure to see each other twice a month and they regularly contact each other. 

Both of them know that they love each other but they’re afraid to step up their relationship. Both of them are in the eyes of the public and they need to live up to the expectation of the people around them. Guanlin remembered one time when Jihoon got involve in a rumor with a girl from a girl group. Jihoon took a big blow in his career and cried a lot to him. It took Jihoon months to be able to work again and he secretly threaten one executive using his family’s power. He didn’t want Jihoon to experience things like that again, but he needs to tell Jihoon what he’s feeling now. He can’t prolong it already since it’ll be too late. He’s having a hard time with his family’s pursuance for him to take over the company and marry. He decided to tell what he feels to Jihoon after today. He just hope things will work as he plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on making this a long one shot but I'm quite tired from being awake for almost 28 hours and got tired tending some patients, I'm not able to finish typing. Panwink is my top OTP in Wanna One and I'm planning this to be fluffy but I'm leaning to angst as of now since I'm tired. :)) We'll see. I still got many ideas to broaden this fic and also different stories for Panwink.
> 
> Also, I suck at putting title in my stories....so I just randomly choose it.
> 
> I'm quite new in the fandom, I hope I can gain friends here ;A; Please follow me in twitter and I'll follow you back. Let's have a chat *A* My username is 2hyunbugifox (2hyun is my top OTP btw C:)


End file.
